A Dangerous Frost
by Blackcherrycats
Summary: After the battle with the dark forest, life is getting back to normal..until Ivypool has her kits. The clans are now in danger as a new enemy arises that turns the lakes red with blood. (Re-write of the Kit of Hawk and Ivy..)
1. Prologe

**Wow it's been like a year maybe? I'm not sure, but I lost interest in Thai story completely..UNTIL NOW! So since my last version is over a year old I decided to re-write it and see how this turns out. please review and tell me if you want me to continue! Without further interruptions...THE PROLOGUE... Well kinda a Prologue. Ps. I obviously don't own warriors Erin Hunter does.**

_"I'm sorry...but..that is the truth.." Ivypool hung her head, waiting for a response. the cat in fount of her, backs was turned away and the cats claws priced the ground leaving a deep claw mark. The cat turned its head. "So every time I asked...every time I was so confused and scared..you just lied to me?" the cat Spat. Ivypool whipped her head up towards the cat. "It was for the best! I was trying to protect you!" the cat laughed. Not a happy or amused laugh, a sarcastic sour one. "You piece of fox dung!" it hissed "Your no better than Leafpool! No your worse! You could've told me! You could've told me then, but no! You lie to me instead!" It's tail whipping back and forth furiously. "Your nothing but a traitor!" Ivypool gritted her teeth "you don't understand I-" _

_"NO EXCUSES! You want to break the warrior coded and act like a rouge...?" The cats voice was now no more than a icy whisper. "Than you can die like a rouge as well..." The cat gave off a furious screech and launched itself at an unsuspecting Ivypool. It's claws raked her flank and muzzle and jumped back expecting Ivypool to make a counter attack but she only swung with her claws sheathed. "Even now...your weak.." It hissed and attacked again and pounced onto Ivypool. The two cats rolled around in the grassing clearing, hissing and growling. The cat pinned Ivypool at last and put its jaws to her neck and with out a moments hesitation bit down, the salty taste of blood filling its mouth. the cat watched as Ivypgrew trembled and then eventually stopped moving all together, her eyes glazed over. The cat licked the blood off of its muzzle and looked down with no emotion or regret._


	2. Chapter 1: Frostkit

**And now into the first real chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own warriors, or else this would be happening.**

* * *

Ivypool shuddered and held back a yelp, as a powerful ripple passed through her body. Her face twisted in pain, while Jayfeather asked her to give a final push. Her mate whispered words of encouragement and licked the side of her face gently. Finally Ivypool, put all of her remaining strength into the final push and out slid her last kit. Jayfeather nipped the sack open and gave the the small kit to her father to lick as it wriggled next to Ivypools belly. "two she-cats and one tom, congratulations." Jayfeather smiled for them and took his leave. "They are so perfect." Foxleap whispered gazing fondly at her new kits. The first she-kit was a small all black kit, the second kit was a dark grey tabby tom. The last kid was a dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest fur. "what will we call them?" Foxleap asked. Ivypool gazed at her kits deep in thought for a moment before she replied. "She-" Ivypool pointed to the first black she-kit. "- will be Hollykit...in honor of Hollyleaf."

"I think she would have appreciated that.." Foxleap meowed. "The tom, shall be Rainkit." Ivypool flicked her tail in Rainkits direction and then touched noses with the last small she-kit. " and she will be...Frostkit."

* * *

Frostkit creeped ahead slowly, careful not to make any noise. Rainkit and Hollykit followed her timidly. She slowly pushed her small head out through the tiny gap in the nursery wall. Forcing the rest of her body out she tumbled and landed not so gracefully to the forest floor. Frostkit turned her head around and motioned with her tail for her siblings to follow. Rainkit struggled but managed to fit his slightly larger body through the hole, while Hollykit slipped through easily. Hollykit let out a small gasp as she took in the surrounding forest, Rainkits eyes were wide with excitement and even Frostkit looked a bit in awe. Her expression changed slowly and she motioned the two forward with her once again.

'When far enough from the wall, Hollykit spoke up, " T-this is amazing!" she mewed. "But I'm still not sure weather this was a good idea or not..Frostkit what if mother finds us out here? Wont she be mad?" Frostkit shook her head. "I would like to see her try..Ivypool is such a mouse-brain she would never even suspect it." she said matter-of-factly. Hollykit looked a bit taken back at her response but forced it away. Rainkit however meowed "Frostkit!" She looked at him with an uninterested gaze. "..yes? Her brother looked at her fiercely. "Your wrong about Ivypool! and..and if your wrong about her how do I know It Is okay to go out in the forest like this? how will this help us become warriors?" he hissed. Frostkit growled, "Im doing you a favor Rainkit! Im helping us get early training so we can be the best warriors in Thunderclan- no! in the whole forest!" she lashed out with tiny claws at her brother and caught his flank, leaving a tiny scratch mark. Hollykit looked terrified and layed her ears back. "I don't believe you!" the slightly injured tom meowed. "then leave! we dont you here, do we HollyKit?" Hollykit looked scared to awnser but but stammered, "Y-yeah Rainkit, you s-should just go..." she looked uncertain and gazed at her paws. Frostkit smiled triumphantly.

* * *

**yay im done with chapter two-er one..well whatever. here i really just wanted to start to get the feel for Frostkits personality (who does that remind you of?) **


End file.
